yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 1
The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 1 is the first episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With new upgrades prepared for the Harmony Force Rangers, They begin their evening mission with the Gargoyles to stop the Pack from taking over the city. Mario and his friends playing the New Super Mario Bros./Psyche's explanation One day, Mario and his friends were playing the New Super Mario Bros. Wii, U, DS, 2 and New Super Luigi U in the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Soon, Psyche told the Sprixie Princesses know about how Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad rescued Princess Peach, Rosalina, Pauline, Toadette and Princess Daisy from Bowser marrying them as his wife and aunts from the past and showed them the Mushroom Kingdom picture book. Alex explains the spell he casts/A Solar Eclipse that awaken the Gargoyles Soon, Alex Xanatos explained to Twilight Sparkle and her friends about the spell he casts including the Solar Eclipse that awaken the Gargoyles which would only last thirty minutes unless he makes it longer then that. Bowser begins his next evil plan/Joining forces with the Pack However at Bowser's Castle, Bowser begins his next evil plan and joined forces with the Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena. Soon, Their alliance begins to be stronger for Bowser. Twilight babysitting Flurry Heart/Alex takes a liking to her Meanwhile at Twilight's house, She was babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Just as she walked up to Alex, He started to grow attached to her and begins to like her. Coyote and the Pack make their move/Mario and his friends tries to stop them Suddenly, Coyote and the Pack were attacking the city. Just as Leia and the Justice Squad tried to stop them, Mario and his friends came to help along with Donkey Kong and his friends. Alex casts his Solar Eclipse Spell/Awaken the Manhattan Gargoyles Then, Alex begins to cast a Solar Eclipse spell with the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin, And the Phoenix Gate. As the Eclipse was made, The Manhattan Gargoyles awakened to find and stop the Pack. Eros tries to call Prince Pearce/No answer from him yet Suddenly, Ransik summoned Twilight and her friends as Eros tried to call Prince Pearce. But when there's no answer from him yet, The Harmony Force Rangers had to stop the Pack. Sending a new evil koopa for the job/The Pack attacking the people Meanwhile, Vice Principal Luna was getting ready for her date with John Smith when a new evil koopa called Koopa Alpha attacked while the Pack terrorizing the city scaring people. MacBeth warns Twilight and her friends/Meeting Ransik at the lab With no time to waste, MacBeth warned Twilight and her friends about the Pack's alliance with Bowser. Soon, He and Demona met up with Ransik with the Eclipse still on. Fighting off the Koopa Minions/Captured by the Pack Then, Twilight and her friends fought a great battle against the Koopa Minions. Suddenly, The were ambushed by the Pack and captured by them as they brought them to Bowser. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Drake Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena Trivia *Psyche told the Sprixie Princesses know about Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad rescued Princess Peach, Rosalina, Pauline, Princess Clover and Princess Daisy by Bowser marrying them as Wife and aunts from the past and they know by the Mushroom Kingdom picture book. *Eros call Prince Pearce, Princess Peach's Brother of the Mushroom Kingdom. *The Storyline continues with The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 2. Transcript *The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225